


James Delaney as a (Wolf)Dog

by Iseasilyamused



Series: If He Were a Dog [2]
Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: A wolf to be exact, Gen, James as a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: James Delaney re-imagined into a (wolf)dog.
Series: If He Were a Dog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	James Delaney as a (Wolf)Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Fan collab with Fabula_Prima

Locals may have seen the wolfhound Delaney traipsing around London in his youth, but not many missed him when he vanished. Upon his return, and with war paint caked in his fur, he can be found pacing along the Thames, more ghost than dog, always looking two seconds away from a chilling howl.


End file.
